Dead Heat
Dead Heat is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twelfth case of Supernatural Investigations (Season 7) and the three-hundred thirty-fourth case overall. It takes place in the Rockies. Plot Felix, Luke, and the player headed to the Bonneville Salt Flats to see some racers in action, only to witness racer Jerry McKenzie's car burst into purple flames mid-race. While the authorities barred them from accessing the body, Luke and the player decided to investigate the supernatural murder. Mid-investigation, FBI agent George Mathison informed the team that he convinced the authorities to give the team access to Jerry's body. Later, Hope freaked out upon losing her guinea pig Scrooge; fortunately, she found him shortly afterwards. The team then had enough evidence to arrest the victim's uncle, former racer Ralph McKenzie, for the murder. Initially denying the murder, Ralph admitted that he made a deal with the Devil that he made in his youth, promising him success in racing on the condition that he be the last racer in his bloodline or he would suffer eternal hellfire. When Jerry thought of getting into racing, Ralph started seeing signs of the Devil coming for him. He then placed a cursed jar in Jerry's car to ensure that he would not be able to race again. The team presented Ralph to Chief Arrow, who informed him that the Devil was not real, and that he entirely owed his success at racing to his own skill. With the indirect nature of the murder, Ralph could not be properly indicted in a court of law, however, only being burdened by the thought of him pointlessly murdering his own nephew. Post-arrest, Priya told Chief Arrow that she was planning to take up on alpha werewolf Annette Strong's offer to join her pack so she could infiltrate them and gain intel on the werewolf involved with demons. With the Chief approving the plan and Ben crafting her a silver knife for self-defense, Priya approached Zander Stark, who agreed to take her to Annette. Meanwhile, Luke won in a friendly race with racer Lily Karam, with help from mechanic Maylin Park, who fixed him a car and accompanying safety gear. After all the events, Chief Arrow decided to track down his reclusive old mentor for advice in dealing with demons. The team then departed to the Idaho woods where Chief Arrow's mentor was last seen. Summary Victim *'Jerry McKenzie' (killed by a curse put on his race car) Murder Weapon *'Curse Jar' Killer *'Ralph McKenzie' Suspects C334P1.png|Lily Karam C334P2.png|Ralph McKenzie C334P3.png|Maylin Park C334P4.png|Zander Stark C334P5.png|Flake Winningham Quasi-suspect(s) C334PQ1.png|Priya Desai Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to cast spells. *The killer drinks Rocket Cow. *The killer wears sunscreen. *The killer has black hair. *The killer is AB+. Crime Scenes C334CS1A.jpg|Car Crash Site C334CS1B.jpg|Emergency Vehicles C334CS2A.jpg|Vintage Garage C334CS2B.jpg|Workbench C334CS3A.jpg|Pre-Race Party Bar C334CS3B.jpg|Bar Counter Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Car Crash Site. (Clues: Severed Hand, Trophy, Wreckage Rubble; Victim identified: Jerry McKenzie) *Examine Severed Hand. (Result: Ralph McKenzie's Logo; New Suspect: Ralph McKenzie) *Talk to Ralph McKenzie about his nephew's death. (Prerequisite: Ralph McKenzie's Logo identified) *Examine Trophy. (New Suspect: Lily Karam) *Ask Lily Karam why she scratched her name on the trophy. (Prerequisite: Lily Karam decoded; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Vintage Garage) *Investigate Vintage Garage. (Prerequisite: Lily interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Helmet) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Check-Up Form; New Suspect: Maylin Park) *Question Maylin Park about her inspection of the victim's car. (Prerequisite: Check-Up Form restored) *Examine Helmet. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Rocket Cow) *Examine Wreckage Rubble. (Result: Jar) *Analyze Jar. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Curse Jar; Attribute: The killer knows how to cast spells) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Emergency Vehicles. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim on Stretcher Body, Rocket Backpack, Torn Magazine) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sunscreen; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Pre-Race Party Bar) *Investigate Pre-Race Party Bar. (Prerequisite: Victim's Body autopsied; Clues: Spells for Schmucks, Liquor Cabinet) *Examine Spell for Schmucks. (Result: Colored Flecks) *Examine Colored Flecks. (Result: Automotive Paint) *Confront Maylin Park about her spell book. (Prerequisite: Automotive Paint identified under microscope; Profile updated: Maylin knows how to cast spells, drinks Rocket Cow and wears sunscreen) *Examine Liquor Cabinet. (Result: Open Minibar Vial) *Analyze Oil Vial. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Flake Winningham) *See if Flake Winningham knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Oil Vial analyzed) *Examine Rocket Backpack. (Result: Zander's Business Card; New Suspect: Zander Stark) *See why Zander Stark is in Utah. (Prerequisite: Zander's Business Card found) *Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Gossip Mag Cover) *Ask Lily Karam about her breakup with the victim. (Prerequisite: Gossip Mag Cover restored; Profile updated: Lily drinks Rocket Cow) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bar Counter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Victim's Phone, Drink Tray) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (09:00:00) *Confront Zander Stark about his fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Zander knows how to cast spells, drinks Rocket Cow and wears sunscreen) *Examine Drink Tray. (Result: Brochure Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Note to Victim) *Question Ralph McKenzie about the brochure. (Prerequisite: Note to Victim unraveled; Profile updated: Ralph knows how to cast spells, drinks Rocket Cow and wears sunscreen) *Ask Flake Winningham why he yelled at the victim. (Prerequisite: Ralph interrogated; Profile updated: Flake wears sunscreen) *Investigate Workbench. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Stone, Mortal & Pestle) *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Funeral Plaque) *Analyze Funeral Plaque. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Examine Mortal & Pestle. (Result: Dark Powder) *Analyze Dark Powder. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is AB+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Call of the Wild (2/5). (No stars) The Call of the Wild (2/5) *Talk to Priya about her idea. (Available after unlocking The Call of the Wild) *Investigate Pre-Race Party Bar. (Prerequisite: Priya interrogated; Clue: Bar Supply Trunk) *Examine Bar Supply Trunk. (Result: Open Trunk Knife) *Analyze Silver Knife. (06:00:00) *Ask Zander Stark if Priya can join the werewolf pack. (Prerequisite: Silver Knife analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Maylin Park to borrow a car. (Available after unlocking The Call of the Wild) *Investigate Workbench. (Prerequisite: Maylin interrogated; Clue: Metal Pieces) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Exhaust Manifold) *Analyze Exhaust Manifold. (09:00:00) *Ask Lily Karam to sign us up for the race. (Prerequisite: Exhaust Manifold analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Vintage Garage. (Prerequisite: Lily interrogated; Clue: Duffel Bag) *Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Racing Gloves) *Race against Lily Karam. (Prerequisite: Racing Gloves found; Reward: Racing Suit) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The title of the case is a reference to "dead heat", a phrase used to refer to stalemates in racing sports. **It may also be a reference to the 1988 American zombie comedy film of the same name. *This case and A Deadly Game are the only two cases in the game in which the victim's body is not found in the first chapter. *This is thus far one of the cases in Supernatural Investigations in which the victim and the killer are relatives. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Supernatural Investigations Category:The Rockies